


【宇龙】电动牙刷

by frannosk



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Bi-Gender, M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frannosk/pseuds/frannosk





	【宇龙】电动牙刷

【宇龙】电动牙刷

【诶龙哥，怎么回事儿？】白宇在朱一龙身边落座，自然而然地揽住后者的肩头，看似寻常操作却又不知为何过分亲昵地凑到他的耳边，【怎么坐立不安的，是不哪儿不舒服啊？】

是，也不是。

朱一龙的耳朵在那人坐过来的时候便开始慢慢发热，结果被白宇凑到耳边的湿热吐息加速了升温。他也不至于有幻想症，但是对于自己暗恋的男人有那么些超过十八岁的幻想这并不奇怪。比方说现在，他听见了白宇说话，但是没听进去，满脑子只有顺着那湿热呼吸幻想到白宇的舌头，以及他从未体验过的舌尖划过耳廓，那双官能至极的嘴唇包裹他的耳垂，然后用牙齿轻轻磨碾的触感。如果放任这样的幻想继续下去，他说不定会在别人眼前支帐篷，所以他打住了肖想，又不自然地扭了扭身体，把重心在屁股下面换到了另一侧，同时翘起二郎腿。

哦他想起来了，白宇是来关心他的。

【没没没，我没事儿，】他说着自然眯起眼睛，无害地笑起来，【我可能昨天没睡好，今天有点儿懵。】

于是白宇维持着搂人肩膀的姿势掐了掐他看着没几两肉却圆乎乎的肩头，【哎呀龙哥你说你，工作这么忙你还不好好睡觉，怎么这么不听话呢。】

朱一龙用胳膊肘顶了顶白宇真的没几两肉的肋巴骨，笑着怼了两句，想了想，又补充道，【对哥哥尊重点，还听你的话呢，你谁？】

不过讲真，你要是身份升级一下，听你的话也并非不可。朱一龙接过白宇拿过来补充糖分和精力的果汁，又眯着眼逗了他两句，【芒果汁？那我可不困了。】

然后他在白宇接近大呼小叫的魔鬼控诉声中嘬起果汁，同时换了个坐姿。

身体里的确没什么不舒服的，除了困，但是身体上的不舒服，倒也是真的有。

朱一龙属于很少见的那种人，各种意义上的，性格温柔脸好看，工作努力认真，人也沉稳扎实，在浮躁的现代社会年轻人里这样的个体当然少。然而他还有更少见的东西。

他有两套系统，并且都运作正常——翻译成人话便是他是个健全的双性人。

从双性人的概念上来讲的确是健全，在他第一次为了自己和别人的不同之处看医生时，他便被告知自己属于两个性别的部分都能够发挥他们应有的功能。然而对于这个世界来说，少之又少的双性人却不见得能被同等对待，他是在长大了不少之后，才弄明白当年那个慈爱的老医生温柔和善的眼神背后还藏着怜悯。

所以除了家人之外并没有人知道他的“稀有”。

那边厢白宇已经和其他人插科打诨去了，留下朱一龙一个人坐在那里定时更换坐姿，反倒令他轻松不少——既不用面对那人的关心，也不用想着对那人的心思和愧疚。

几天前他趁着第二天两人都有假，去白宇的房间“串宿”，悄悄地偷走了北宇的电动牙刷。

他当下的坐立不安当然是真有原因的——他从来都不算能喝酒的，但是那天白宇揽着他的肩膀，因为酒水而柔软发亮的嘴唇就在他脸前开开合合，他当然没能大胆到直接抬头去亲，让暗恋变成明恋，却在被劝了两杯酒后壮了怂人胆，趁着白宇瘫在床上换台时起身去卫生间，回来时白宇的电动牙刷已经被拆下了刷头，分成两部分分别揣在了他宽松短裤的裤兜里。

朱一龙发誓他绝对是被酒精所害，一时冲动，但是等他回到自己的房间，从兜里摸出那两截设备重新组成一支完整的电动牙刷，并且手欠地按下开关任由手掌被震麻之后，他鬼使神差地带着那不属于他的生活电器进了浴室。

他不知道是震动的刷头本来就带给他的阴蒂够多的刺激，还是因为那是白宇的电动牙刷，白宇使用过的刷头，才使他高潮得那么精疲力尽——不过他至少在第二天进门叫人起床一起吃早饭的时候，趁着那人满头蓬乱揉眼睛的时候，把那根电动牙刷不动声色地放了回去。至于白宇发现刷头不见了之后满头问号地从行李里翻找备用的画面，他不敢看，只能窝在那人房间的沙发里一个劲儿地划手机。

但是他依然在过去的几天里每天趁着晚上串宿聊工作，聊生活，偶尔打游戏的时间里，悄悄偷走那人的电动牙刷，回到自己的房间换上那支旧刷头，再借着淋浴的声音小心呢喃着那人的名字把自己推上高潮。为此他的确最近显得疲劳不少，除却每天像个恋物癖一样，用偷来的死物自己和自己脑中的人玩，还要比白宇早起些——他不得不感恩自己当初答应和白宇交换备用房卡——直接进屋叫人起床，顺便在被发现之前将那支电动牙刷放回去。

他的阴蒂现在极度脆弱，在牙刷刷头的高频刺激下充血肿大、刺痒敏感，即便是包在内裤里避免了和牛仔裤、戏服的直接摩擦，依然免不了在各种日常动作的挤压下热痛难耐。

在回酒店房间的路上白宇再次凑近他，拍了拍他的肩头小声关心【龙哥你真没问题？我看你从车上下来走路怪怪的，像小鸡一样，肚子不舒服？】

在对对方于心有愧的情况下被如此关心，朱一龙实在是难以保持淡定，匆匆给了否定的回答后便不顾下体的摩擦难受，大步回了房间。

那样的回应方式不符合他的修养和对自己的要求，洗澡前他习惯性地想起白宇，又思及早先对人的态度，站在自己房间门内原地忐忑了好一会儿，觉得道歉是必须的，至于对方具体怎么想他也无法干涉，就好比他心里对白宇的那一点疯狂生长的旖旎，对方也管不着。

而且即便阴蒂已经敏感脆弱，他还是想要那人的电动牙刷。

然后他便被发现了，在白宇率先为自己的鲁莽向他道歉，他也磕磕巴巴道了歉之后，他没想到白宇会突然往外走追上他准备说点什么，然后便看见他将那支深蓝色的飞利浦拆掉刷头塞进了自己的口袋里。

总之他在卫生间暖白的灯光下，脸色惨白。

朱一龙真的不擅长扯谎，况且这种明目张胆揣别人东西的行为，也真的是难以在短时间内编造出一个令人信服的谎言了。

【对、对不起。】朱一龙将牙刷拿出来放回洗漱台上，除了道歉之外他无话可说，任谁知道自己的私人生活用品——直接接触口腔、每天都要使用的私人生活用品——被别人偷拿，大概都会产生不同程度的厌恶情绪吧，更何况几天前白宇才抱怨原来的旧刷头不翼而飞，现在有个脑子的人都能把两件事联系起来了。

白宇对抓到偷牙刷贼这件事的第一反应倒还真不是厌恶，只是实打实地弄不明白。朱一龙这次出来没带电动牙刷他是知道的，但是他也不至于去怀疑人家为了使用现代科技产品就偷他的来用，加之他毕竟才丢了一个旧刷头，人总是要有些好奇心的不是吗？

但是对于朱一龙他不能在这样的情况下大呼小叫或是插科打诨，他对朱一龙有那么一丁点超越友情的幻想，毕竟对方真的是太好看了，温润柔和又英俊正气，若说他有万分之一的可能变成弯的，那对象最好是这个人，不，估计只能是这个人。

所以他想斟酌措辞，不惹人烦又不吓到对方地，耐心地问问朱一龙事情的原委。

朱一龙一张脸白得像是受了极大的打击，见他沉默，又站在卫生间门口挡住了出去的路，咬了咬唇便闪身要从侧面挤出去，大有一副鱼死网破，出了这扇门从此再不往来的架势。

白宇算不上强壮，但是出了名的敏捷灵活，一个矮身就歪过去将人重新挡住，朱一龙被他一侧身逼到了房内。

【龙哥你别着急啊，这，你这是——】白宇上前一步，本意是在不算太明亮的房间内好好看清朱一龙的脸，谁知那人往后退了几步，接着被先前白宇乱丢的运动鞋绊倒，在一声惊呼中，试图稳住身体的人和试图帮助对方稳住身体的人双双倒在了靠门近一些的那张床上。

朱一龙本已大脑一片空白，他对自己的“罪行”百口莫辩，思维几乎要完全被慌张掐断，却在向后摔倒并被白宇压在身下时生生被拉回注意力，来不及阻止一声接近娇软的惊呼从口内溢出。两人的身体相叠，他本想着回屋便洗澡，于是换居家服时甚至没在里头穿内裤，眼下好死不死裤裆被挤压，裆线勒着他属于女性的器官，而白宇那布料厚实粗硬的牛仔裤胯部正压着他可怜的胯部。

【哎哎哎对不起对不起，龙哥，对不起啊，没事儿吧，刚才是我不对，我没想逼你的，哎，那啥……】造成身下人一半不适的人慌忙要爬起身，说话都不利索了，殊不知动作一大便加剧了身下人受到的刺激。朱一龙整个人都紧绷了一下，又从嘴角流出一声几乎是惹人心痒的轻哼，皱着眉紧紧闭上眼不动了。

【唉不是，龙哥？】白宇慌了，赶忙小心后腿下床，【你是真的不舒服啊，受伤了还是哪儿难受啊，唉你跟我就别藏着了，这样，咱去医院，我开车好不好，不叫别人知道，好不好，嗯？】说着便要找车钥匙，却在退开时被朱一龙一把捉住了手腕。

【别、别……】方才还青白的脸此刻不知为何已经染上了些许暖色，不算太正常的那种暖色，白宇在他勉强憋出几个字后盯着他等待下文，未遂，却觉得他逐渐涨红的脸与其说是不舒服，不如说是某种不可说的绮丽，就好像他……不满足？

白先生一直属于脑袋转得贼快的那种人，机灵得不行，眼下掐指一算，飞快地得出了一个他自己觉得有些啼笑皆非的结论，紧接着在心里头念着咋可能咋可能地自己否定了，忽地就觉得气氛轻松了不少，于是用聊胜于无的自制力憋着笑意问道【不是吧，刚碰着一下你就硬了？】

他发誓他从语气到神情都是百分之百地在对朱一龙开玩笑，但是对方愣了一愣，脸色却似是被人狠狠扇了巴掌，依旧通红却少了刚才那一分漂亮的勾人，嘴角开始一抽一抽地向下撇，做错了事儿一般无地自容。

我的天？不是吧？说中了？

白宇眉头一皱，虽然心说显然有什么不对，但是见这架势又实在摸不透面前这人在难过什么，总不能是被发现处男身份，面子上挂不住吧？思来想去他决定小心用一句理论上来说应该无伤大雅的话试探【诶都是男的，最近这么忙压力大可以理解嘛是不是，有啥呀，别难过呀龙哥。】

他边说边维持跪在床尾的姿势俯下身去凑近朱一龙。脸红耳朵更红的人颔首偏头想要避免对方更清楚的观察，白宇撑着床小心身手碰了碰朱一龙的下巴，在没有遇到明显地抗拒之后轻轻推着那下巴让对方转过脸来看他，手下的皮肤热得很，隐约有种滑腻甚至潮湿的错觉，而那人的眼泪分明还摇摇欲坠地盈在水红的眼睛里尚未垂落。面对面他也不肯看他，在氤氲里越发黑沉的眼珠撇过去盯着斜下方向一个不存在的点，却在转眼珠的时候逼得一颗泪珠压过下睫毛，拖了一溜水色亮晶晶地滚过脸颊，从白宇的指间钻下去了。于是朱一龙用力地吸了吸鼻子，像是强调自己在拼命忍住眼泪，咬住下唇整个人微微颤抖。

白宇的本能告诉他这个时候他应该惊慌失措了。

【唉不是啊，龙哥你别，你别哭啊，】他忘了大拇指尖被方才的泪滴打湿，慌忙地用指肚去擦拭朱一龙白软的脸颊，把那抹泪痕擦得扩散开去，完全没有帮助。于是他更着急了，声音发虚地接着开口，带着一丁点哄人的乖巧，【对不起对不起，龙哥我开玩笑的，是我不好，我嘴巴讨打，冒犯你了，对不起啊，你……】他还想说什么，或者解释什么，卡在那里几秒种后又熄了火，【……你别哭呀。】

看着心里揪得疼，也好像是闷闷地疼，疼得慌。

朱一龙终于闭上了眼，把眼里多余的液体全部赶了出来，顺着下巴滴答掉下去，白色的T恤胸前立刻出了几个水色的点。白宇吸了一下下唇，不知道还能怎么安慰这对他来说来路不明却惹人心疼的落泪，于是向后倒着伸长手臂揪电视柜上的抽纸。酒店房间不算太宽敞，他马上就要够到时身前突然传来一股拉力，他整个人向前倾倒，转过头只来得及看见一个毛茸茸在视野的底部变大，颈窝间立刻就有湿热的呼吸挤了进来。

白宇僵在原地几秒钟，耳朵里尽是上气不接下气的哽咽抽泣声横冲直撞，半途还呛着了，一通咳喘猛烈得白宇差点以为他要换气过度。

白宇觉得自己内心深处那一点对朱一龙的美丽幻想又冒出来了，说不清楚是不会审时度势还是反而把握了最佳时机地在他的心头拍打——朱一龙搂着他的脖子，抽噎咳腔得他脖子窝又湿又热，心窝又酸又软，又疼痛又窃喜。

他反射性地把人搂住，一手在那人颤抖的后背轻拍顺气，无意识地在红热的耳边小声用一些毫无意义的拟声词表达安抚。

其实朱一龙哭得时间很短，像是一瞬间突然爆发了强烈的难过，却在渐渐止住抽噎之后便迅速收了声。现在稍微冷静了一些，片刻前几乎想要破罐子破摔抖出自己那不堪秘密的冲动就跟着偃旗息鼓了。在白宇轻轻挠他后脑勺的头发，不问缘由地安抚他时，他的脑内便飞快地闪过试探的猜测，也许，也许白宇真的是足够善良温柔的人，他一定是——即便他把自己的秘密告诉他，即便那副双性的，容易动情的，为世人所不容的身体，也能得到他友善平等的对待。

但是随着他呼吸的平复，勇气也不动声色地退了潮。

他应该起身，把脸擦干净，认真为自己方才的崩溃向白宇道歉，感谢他温柔的照拂与细心的不问，然后……然后迅速在这段时间里想出一个能让对方信服的理由，解释自己的失控。

于是他别别扭扭地从白宇怀中撤离，满心疯狂地回味撤离前一刻的温度，然后坐起了身子。

可能有些事情对他来说就是永远都没法顺利吧，直起身体的瞬间便有无法控制的暖流向下奔涌，他浑身一抖差点尴尬得出声——方才躺在白宇身下被挤压磨蹭的地方早已苏醒，满满地攒了一窝见不得人的液体，而他想着拿到那支该死的电动牙刷后便立刻回屋带它进浴室，未着内裤的下体没有任何能够缓冲那些液体的布料。

【怎——】白宇见他脸色一变，来不及开口问便不慎低头看见了朱一龙薄软的居家裤裆间有水色晕开，脑子里首先蹦出的猜测他不敢说，两人都得难堪，但是另一个更隐秘的猜测便更说不出口了。

即便方才有一瞬的期待，朱一龙现在也无法再保持那样渺茫的相信了，他这变态，轻易苏醒，经不起半点挑拨，似乎永远都有所欲求的身体，这样的不伦不类，他怎么能希望白宇去委屈自己，勉强接受他的不堪。他鼻子一酸又有些想哭了。

他想走开，回到自己的房间，一个晚上都藏在被褥下强迫自己什么都不要去想。

然而有温暖的压力贴上他的后臀，他眼睛酸涩，垂目去看，那人却还跪在床上，抬头直视着他的眼睛，神色说不清的温和。朱一龙闭了闭眼，几乎要皱眉却生生忍住，又动了动身子。

身后那只手更用力地困住了他。

【别动，别怕，】白宇微微眯了眼睛，隔着一层柔软的笑意瞧着他，【别怕，别担心，告诉我你是身体不舒服还是有什么别的，我帮——我陪你一起解决。】朱一龙不太顺畅地抽了口气，白宇的声音在安静的房间里落地清晰又被温柔包裹得模糊，他恍然觉得好像那本该属于宽慰的嗓音里暗暗流淌着疼爱，但是他不敢细细揣摩，甚至不敢放任这想法在脑中停留太久。

白宇见他垂目不语却也不再尝试起身离开，想收回手，却在半路被那人白皙的手腕阻了去路，最终松松地搭了上去，【你要是需要看医生，我开车陪你去，不找别人，或者你有什么别的需要的都跟我说，】他还是那温软的语调带上了几分轻快，试探着调节二人的气氛，却在顿了顿之后用更低哑的调子哄道，【没事儿的。】

朱一龙又用力深呼吸一次，小心地试图使自己不要连换气都发抖，有一秒他甚至试图扯出一丝笑意，不过不出意外的失败了，于是下一秒他便更觉难堪，一个人怎么能在一件失控的事情发生之后，便再也无法让任何一件事情回归控制之下了呢——他觉得自己那失败的笑意怕是更像嘲讽的抽搐，于是他的表情渐渐地完全归于了冷淡。

【没、没什么，】他声音低沉地开口，一半来自于难过，一半来自于哭泣的影响，听在他自己的耳朵里越发刺耳难听，【你就当我这么大个人还尿裤子，脏了你的眼我很抱歉，电动牙刷我也……】说起那令他几乎秘密暴露的荒唐原因，他的声音又无法抑制地颤抖，几乎需要他拿出镜头前那十二分的演技才能维持冷漠，【我会替你买新的。】

说罢朱一龙挣了挣手腕，这次几乎要用蛮力将手腕抢出来，再在演技破碎之前回到房间，他不该再哭了，不该再让白宇看见他哭了。

【说的都什么话！】白宇反应比他更快，在他用力前一刻便用力箍住了他的手腕，强硬地、几乎是过分地将人往自己身上猛地一拽，另一只手同时推上他的后背，整个人就那样被他半推半拉地跪坐下来，猝不及防地挤进他的怀里。

【你听听你说的这都是什么话！】他把一样的话扩写了一番再次说出，却收了七分的凶狠，仿佛方才吼人的根本不是他，留下的三分与其说是凶狠，不如称其为霸道，【你把到底怎么回事儿给我说清楚，我又不是大灰狼又不会吃了你，有什么事儿我都不嫌弃，都陪着你，嗯？】话到最后几个字，几乎已经是连哄带疼，只把怀里的人说得一愣一愣。

朱一龙下巴抵着白宇的肩膀，白宇身上干净的气味他早就在平日的小打小闹中烂熟于心，却没想到当他真的得到那人肩头的特等席时，那气味被颈间的脉搏焐热了，钻进他的鼻腔里竟是真的要毁了他漫长时光里的艰难支持，一个人遮遮掩掩多年的秘密呼之欲出，他眼眶发红，又疼又涨，这才真真切切地觉得自己真的很难过，很委屈了。

当下他就抖着手指去抓白宇身的T恤，一点点攀抓向上，最终只有一条胳膊成功搂住了白宇的脖子，另一只捏皱对方肩头的布料，扣着不动了，更在磕磕绊绊越发密集的抽噎声中被啃得手背通红。

白宇像拍孩子似的在他的背上轻轻拍抚，等人终于将激烈的难过发泄出去一些，湿漉漉的抽吸变得疲惫而柔软，便偏头，饱满的嘴唇若有若无地擦过朱一龙红得滴血的耳朵，哄他道【我说到做到，不光不嫌弃，我还帮你洗裤子怎么样？】

于是他后背挨了一下，然后被更紧地抱住了。天知道他多紧张，若是方才把人放走了，下一秒的他们两人又会变成什么样，若是这人不愿意听他说，不愿意接受他的示好与安慰，恼羞成怒摔门而去，他们又要用什么样的演员专业素质再见对方？

幸而朱一龙选择了拥抱，幸而他是被选中的人。

这事儿他要管，多大、多麻烦他都想要管。白宇揉了揉朱一龙的后颈以示安慰，又用平静柔和的声音乘胜追击，【不怕啊，不怕，我现在要帮你把裤子脱了，检查一下你到底怎么了，】不出意外，怀中的身体又紧了紧，他便从那人的后颈一路撸上毛茸茸的后脑勺，手指埋在浓密微卷的黑发里轻轻摩挲，【不确定你到底什么情况你说我怎么能放心呢，你舍得吗，舍得我牵肠挂肚地担心你吗？】

朱一龙不说话，吸了吸鼻子却小心翼翼放松了身体。

白宇双手顺着他的身侧滑下，在腰际带了点力气揉了揉，示意对方稍微退开些为他留出视线的通路，然后勾着他的裤子慢慢拽了下来。

没有内裤包裹的下体缓缓呈现在眼前，两套器官都完全暴露出来，两人怀着不同的心情低头见证那揭晓谜底的过程，也一同眼见着一根粘乎乎的银丝从羞答答的两瓣小丫头之间拉出，然后失去支持落了下去消失了。

一时间两人都没有说话，朱一龙几乎屏住呼吸以便能竖起耳朵聆听，最终也没敢从长而密的睫毛下偷看白宇的脸。

白宇的确安静了几秒，嘴巴微张，直到朱一龙紧张得控制不住身子抖了一下他才回神。他抿着嘴，舌头伸出来飞快地舔了一下嘴唇，吞咽了几秒又斟酌了无数想说的话，安慰的，理智分析的，打趣的，善意调侃的，好半天之后他俯身凑上前，抬眼从下向上地对上朱一龙的目光，唇间只剩气流的声音感叹道，【宝贝儿你可真的是，太辣了！】

前一刻几乎准备好换回冷漠的面具起身走人的朱一龙猛然落入那人带着热切的目光里，整个人傻在原地。

白宇瞧他瞬间松懈的呆样子，只怕是心里只为最坏的情况准备了应对方案，一下子派不上用场了便整个人恍惚了。他这次毫不掩饰笑容里的宠爱，一边把人重新拉近，一边心里酸软得一塌糊涂。

朱一龙还没完全消化眼前的一切不真实，目光只乖巧地跟着对面人的动作，注视着白宇小心翼翼的伸手碰了碰他那不寻常的小豆。下一秒他便撅着屁股猝然向后躲了躲——拜最近毫无节制的电动牙刷自♂慰所赐，那小东西充血红肿得很，表皮也脆弱敏感到了极限。

【啊、别……！】

【嘘……没事儿啊，别怕，】白宇眯着眼睛安慰他，依然用接近悄悄话的气声哄道，【来，慢慢地……】他扶着朱一龙慢慢坐下，手托在他光裸的臀下，万分小心地确保那人娇嫩的地方不被挤压，最终坐在了他的腿上。

朱一龙明显感觉到自己腿间即将泛起更多湿气。

白宇终于把人完全地裹进了怀里。

他算是弄明白那根不翼而飞的刷头到底是干什么去了，知道得有点晚，所幸没误事儿。

【你这个小坏蛋，】他再开口声音哑了一半儿，吐字慢悠悠的说着宠爱的埋怨话，【都住隔壁间儿了，你宁愿把好差事儿交给牙刷，我这么大个活人你怎么不想着偷呢？】

朱一龙又抽了抽鼻子，哼哼唧唧地没讲话，他倒是想多说些什么——我这样的身体你觉得我能随便就找上你摊牌然后得到你的接纳吗——然后他嘴唇发抖开口，满喉咙都是湿漉漉的哑音。

【不敢。】

白宇的呼吸声顿了顿——朱一龙敏锐地捕捉到了，于是跟着屏住呼吸，而后他的耳边响起低低的笑声，从胸膛深处传上来的温柔震动。

【那你以后要敢。】

【永远都敢，好吗？】

他终于重又开始呼吸，在黏糊糊的鼻音下挤出了一个【嗯。】

白宇探手下去抚上朱一龙因为双性而比一般男性更加饱满的臀瓣，不同于先前的安慰，带着撩拨的慢节奏，揉面似的用掌心碾压那两团软韧，暗示意味十足——【不如现在就敢一个，嗯？】

朱一龙略有些不确定地退开一些，一时间重又羞涩起来，湿漉漉的睫毛在眨眼的瞬间被泪水黏在一起又随着睁眼而分开，白宇甚至觉得他看见了微观世界的细小泪滴被那动作挥洒开去。他决定身体力行让这个显然脑子不知道飘在哪片云端的漂亮宝贝儿重新回到地面，回到他的怀里，并且全心地相信他。

白宇小心掌握着朱一龙的重心，推着他躺倒在床上，一手环过他的颈后捞住他的肩头，整个人笼罩在他的上方让他枕着自己的胳膊，凑上去在他的嘴上浅浅地亲了一下然后分开——两人短暂地捕捉到对方的目光，须臾间便重又吻在了一起，郑重其事，小心呼吸。

在唇舌的爱抚间，白宇的另一只手顺着朱一龙的臀侧一路向上，划过腰际又抵达肩头，带上了些毛头小子不知所措的忙乱，只怕不能一下子将人身上的每一寸都细细把玩。指节刮过锁骨，手掌拢起胸口薄薄的软肉揉捻描绘，指尖推挤胸口的小豆，又下行至肚脐周围缱绻流连，点着火也播撒温暖的爱意。

朱一龙在吻的间隙艰难喘息，在白宇的掌下无可抑制地颤抖。被人一点一滴探索的触感蔓延到鼠蹊，他几乎想象出那人温暖，甚至是火热的掌心包裹他的性器那一瞬间的兴奋，胯部忍不住抖得更凶——那火热的掌心贴在了他的鼠蹊部，按下了他的颤抖——在他发出难耐的轻哼时，白宇结束了缠绵的深吻，目光深得他一瞬间甚至觉得害怕。

【真的敢了？】

……他多好啊。朱一龙抬手捂住脸，隔绝了那人的视线也挡住了脸上越堆越厚的羞赧，他感动得想哭，却打定主意今晚不能再哭了，至少再哭也要为即将得到的欢愉。

于是他抬手去捞白宇的脖颈，凑近他耳边哑声道【真的敢了，干吧。】

几乎是在同时，白宇的手终于降临在他的分身上，骨感修长的手指完美地配合了柔软热烈的掌心，抚慰的同时不忘勾弄下方紧绷的小袋，动作不疾不徐，托着他不算太大的家伙向上攀升，半点不猴急地磨出他快乐的汁水，好像那在多数时候都被视作腌臜的器官在他的掌心变成了一只渴讨温柔安抚的小动物。

朱一龙渐渐有些着急，却不想表现迫切，在快感稳步堆叠的时候小心挺胯，从喉咙深处哼哼唧唧地冒出了奶猫一般绵软的呻吟。

【嘘，别急，别怕，】白宇和暖地眯起眼，上唇的胡茬都随着嘴角的弧度裹上疼爱，手终于向下滑，二指一剪，揉开了腿间那双小丫头胖嘟嘟的唇瓣，也立刻便被包不住的暖水打湿，变得滑腻。

那颗充血敏感的小豆豆终于得到了渴求已久的安抚。

白宇抿着嘴，低头凑过去亲了亲朱一龙的手背，它们便开了门，露出朱一龙闷红水淋的脸，他立刻送去细碎的吻。手指追着抽搐着撅屁股的家伙，不肯放走逗弄阴蒂的任何机会。白宇调笑地埋怨，【你看你的小家伙，这么脆弱又敏感，嗯，你怎么舍得用牙刷蹂躏她？嗯？】

朱一龙全部的精力都被用来控制下半身快感与爱意的追逐，迷迷糊糊地听着白宇的话心里泛起小小的窘迫，攒着语言想要反驳回去，然而白宇起身后退而后沉入他双腿之间，推着他的腿弓起张开，将下半身吐着蜜水的地方完全暴露，凑近到朱一龙几乎没法平躺着看见他的脸，然后笑了笑——鼻息的气流喷到敏感肥软的唇瓣上引起更多的水流。

白宇声音很轻地感叹【多可爱啊，】像是说给自己听，接着便用最柔软的唇舌与口腔内壁包裹了那寂寞湿润的小豆，舌苔划过阴蒂的包皮又给力吸吮，叼住内外两层花瓣给予她们同样的照顾，又用舌尖轻轻戳刺淌出更多蜜液的小洞。

朱一龙猛地得到心理和生理的双重刺激，脑内一片柔光中他绷紧了大腿，口中再也不遮掩地扬出一声变了调的高昂吟哦，下渗涌出黏答答湿漉漉的大团液体，毫无意外地猛然打湿了白宇的胡子。

他太习惯之前用电动牙刷得到的粗暴高潮，现在被这样温柔缱绻的动作一点点托上高潮，觉得像是做了一场梦，整个人无意识地随着高潮的余韵颤抖失神。

白宇愣了愣，抹了一把下巴上的液体，便像是得到了极大的满足，赶忙又凑上去亲吻他，顺便将手上那一点湿润抹在了朱一龙的脸蛋上，小声宣布着喜悦【这么喜欢我呀？】说着手便又重新向下游走，就着下方的水灾轻松进出那处小洞，惹得人不住地扭动臀部，【诶，这么喜欢我呀？】

朱一龙渐渐回神，又花了点功夫丁明白白宇张张合合的性感嘴唇到底问了他一句什么，只红着眼和脸盯着他没说话，鸦睫跟着眼皮的动作很缓慢地垂下又重新睁开，权作了点头。

白宇觉得心脏被软软地揉了一把，他方才得到的这位爱人，可爱得他手脚都不知道往哪放，于是搂紧了人凑回去又亲又蹭，【你这么喜欢我！你怎么舍得不让我知道呢！你说说，我每天就住在你隔壁！一墙之隔！你就攒着这么大的惊喜，攒着！不告诉我！】他仿佛现在才开始狂喜，语无伦次又絮絮叨叨，【我亏大了吗不是！】

朱一龙这才慢慢恢复了思考能力，第一反应便是羞得要他闭嘴，于是他搂住身上的人重新将人拉回亲吻的小小战争里，屁股扭动着暗示白宇可不能再徐徐图之了。

于是白宇塞进了更多的手指，勾着温暖湿滑的内壁——可比正主本人热情大胆得多的内壁，【得啦，不劳你催，再不进去我可得把你未来的性福憋坏了！】

白宇的家伙挤进那处的时候朱一龙仰头吟出一声非常高昂动听的惊喘，缠绵而来的紧致和温软包裹住热硬的巨物，也生生搂得白宇险些缴械投降。

初次被进入的朱一龙不算好受，却也没发出任何抗议，只皱着一张脸闭眼不说话也不动。白宇揉搓着朱一龙腰间的软肉小心帮他放松，后者也渐渐缓了神情——再睁眼时便是满眼又深又暖的爱恋，水光潋潋。

一颗泪顺着眼角无声地流了下去。

一瞬间白宇被这个人所拥有的，只属于他却沉默无言的爱意震得几乎觉得自己要起鸡皮疙瘩了，猛然之间就万分迫切地需要将某种在脑中、体内横冲直撞的情绪表达出去。

于是他慌张抬起朱一龙两条腿，掀起了摧枯拉朽的温暖飓风。

……

后来朱一龙才明白，电动牙刷那颗小小的马达算什么，他的白宇拥有一颗只为他而动的，热乎乎的电动马达臀。

-FIN-


End file.
